


Metamorphose

by Penitence



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitence/pseuds/Penitence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eines Abends besucht Will, Hannibal und bringt seine gute Freundin und Arbeitskollegin mit. Und Hannibal ist von der rothaarigen jungen Frau, mehr als angetan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal macht eine neue interessante Bekanntschaft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Produzent, der Serie ,,Hannibal‘‘, hatte in einem Interview davon gesprochen, dass er gerne die Figur der Clarice Starling in die Serie einbringen wolle. Und mir sprang schon lange die Idee im Kopf herum, welche Dynamik zwischen Hannibal und Clarice und eventuell auch Will entstehen würde, wenn sie sich alle kennengelernt hätten.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter war ein hoch gewachsener, attraktiver Mann von eleganter Gestalt und ausgezeichneten Manieren. Er war ein hervorragender Psychiater und in den Künsten der Musik, Malerei und Zubereitung von exquisiten Speisen bewandert. Eben jetzt saß dieser erschreckend gebildete Mann, in anmutiger Haltung über seinem Schreibtisch gebeugt und vollendete eine Zeichnung, die er vor wenigen Tagen begonnen hatte. Und wie er, in seinem geschmackvoll eingerichteten Arbeitszimmer, an seinem Schreibtisch arbeitete, versprühte er eine angenehme Aura der Ruhe und Zufriedenheit. Niemand der Hannibals Gesellschaft genoss, würde auch nur ansatzweise erahnen, welches Ungeheuer sich hinter seiner perfekten menschlichen Fassade verbarg. Denn seine Passion erstreckte sich nicht allein auf die schönen Künste, sondern vor allem auf das Zubereiten und Verspeisen der Organe, jener Menschen, die in seinen Augen, als zu unhöflich für diese Welt galten. Den Meisten war sein zweites Gesicht, unter dem charmanten Namen: ,,Chesapeake Ripper‘‘ bekannt. Einer seiner engsten Bekannten Will Graham, der emphatische Profiler des F.B.I, zu dem er eine enge Freundschaft pflegte, war geradezu versessen darauf, diesen Serienkiller zu fassen. Hannibal sorgte natürlich dafür, dass er weiterhin unwissend blieb und zu behaupten, dass er dieses Katz und Maus Spiel genoss, wäre maßlos untertrieben gewesen.  
Nun hatte sich Will für heute Abend, als Besucher angekündigt und Hannibal erwartete seine Ankunft.  
Als es endlich an der Tür klopfte und Hannibal diese für ihn öffnete, erblickte er Will und eine junge hübsche Frau an seiner Seite. Sie schien Mitte zwanzig zu sein, mit schulterlangen glatten rötlichem Haar und wunderschönen stahlblauen Augen, die ihn, in Form und Ausdruck an ein wachsames Reh erinnerten. Sein Herz machte einen Satz, nur um in doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter zu schlagen. Beinahe seine guten Manieren vergessend, bat er nach längerem Schweigen, beide einzutreten. Als die junge Frau an ihm vorbei ging, konnte er ihren betörenden Duft wahrnehmen. Sie roch nach Evian Hautcreme und ihr Haar duftete nach Sommer und wilden Blumen. Ob ihre Leidenschaft, wohl der Gartenarbeit galt?  
Während er Will begrüßte, beobachtete er verstohlen, wie sie sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer neugierig umsah. Sie war von zierlicher Gestalt und ihre Kleidung war von mittelmäßiger Qualität. Trotz ihrer schlichten Erscheinung, umgab sie dennoch eine anmutige Aura. ,,Dr. Hannibal Lecter, ich habe schon viel von ihnen gehört. Mein Name ist Clarice Starling, ich freue mich sehr endlich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen‘‘, mit diesen Worten reichte sie ihm ihre feingliedrige Hand, die dieser sofort ergriff und darüber staunte, wie gut sie in die seine passte. ,,Glauben sie mir, die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Mrs. Starling. Ich hoffe doch das Will nur gutes über mich berichtet hat und meine weniger angenehmen Charakterzüge nicht vor ihnen offen gelegt hat‘‘, erwiderte Hannibal mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. ,,Oh, nein das wäre Miss Starling und Dr. Lecter sie machen sich kein Bild, Will kann es gar nicht unterlassen sie in den höchsten Tönen zu loben‘‘, antwortete Clarice, während sie Will mit einem warmen Lächeln bedachte. Hannibal spürte einen Anflug von Eifersucht in sich aufkeimen, ignorierte dieses ungewohnte Gefühl jedoch und blickte den zu seiner linken stehenden Mann überrascht an, in dessen Wangen eine zarte Röte gestiegen war.  
,,Clarice bitte, du hast versprochen mich heute vor deinen Sticheleien zu schonen!‘‘, beklagte Will sich halb verlegen und halb belustigt. ,,Ok, entschuldige, ich sage vorerst nichts mehr. Ich denke sie beide haben sowieso einiges zu besprechen. Dr. Lecter, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, dürfte ich mich wohl ein wenig in ihrem Arbeitszimmer umsehen?‘‘. Welcher kaltherzige Mensch, konnte einem so lieblichen Wesen irgendeine Bitte abschlagen. Hannibal jedenfalls nicht. Als er ihr versichert hatte, dass seine Räume zu ihrer Verfügung stünden, wandte sich Clarice von den beiden ab und sie waren sich selbst überlassen. Während Will und Hannibal in ihr Gespräch vertieft waren, erkundete sie neugierig seine Räumlichkeiten. Das Zimmer war stilvoll, jedoch für ihren Geschmack etwas zu steril eingerichtet. Unwillkürlich musste sie an ihre eigene Wohnung denken, in der ihre Bücher und manche Kleidungsstücke unordentlich auf Bett und Boden verteilt lagen. Bei diesen Gedanken konnte sie ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.  
Da sie so tief in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken war, bemerkte sie nicht wie oft Hannibals intensiver Blick auf ihr lag. Er beobachtete, wie sie in seinem Zimmer umher schritt und dachte dabei, unwillkürlich an eine Nymphe, wie in einem Gemälde des Künstlers Guillaume Seignac. Als ihr Blick auf seine große Büchersammlung traf, konnte er ein Leuchten in ihren Augen entdecken und Hannibal konnte seinerseits ein warmes Lächeln, dass sich auf seine Lippen stahl, nicht unterdrücken.  
,,Hannibal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?‘‘, erklang Wills vorwurfsvolle Stimme.  
,,Entschuldige Will, ich bin heute wohl etwas unkonzentriert, verzeih mir. Könntest du deine Frage bitte wiederholen‘‘, antwortete Hannibal mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.  
Hannibal, unkonzentriert? Das war völlig neu und Wills Neugierde war geweckt. Während sich die beiden wieder unterhielten, bemerkte er, wie Hannibals Blick häufig zu Clarice schweifte. Will wusste nicht so Recht, wie er mit Hannibals offenkundigen Interesse an seiner Arbeitskollegin umgehen sollte. Er selbst war sich noch nicht im Klaren darüber, welche Gefühle er für seine gute Freundin empfand. Aber wer konnte es den beiden verübeln, denn wie sie so in Hannibals Räumen umher ging, war sie eine Wohltat für jedes künstlerische Auge. Clarice Starling war zweifellos eine hübsche Frau, aber es war nicht allein ihr Äußeres, dass zu bezaubern vermochte. Vor allem war es ihre ungezwungene ehrliche und herzliche Art, die die Menschen für sie einnahmen. Will war anderen Menschen gegenüber sehr verschlossen und abweisend, doch sie verstand sich darauf, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken und seine Distanziertheit mit ihrer Direktheit zu schlagen. Dies war einer der vielen Gründe, warum beide eine tiefe Freundschaft verband.  
Als Hannibal sich kurz entschuldigte um für alle ein Glas Wein einzuschenken, hatte sich Clarice seinem Schreibtisch genähert und betrachtete interessiert, jene Zeichnung an der er zuvor gearbeitet hatte. ,,Ah, sie interessieren sich für Kunst?‘‘, erklang Hannibals tiefer Bariton, als dieser mit einem Tablett beladen zurück in das Arbeitszimmer trat. Als er jedem ein Glas Chianti reichte, fing Hannibal ihren Blick auf. Clarice war von seiner ungewöhnlichen Augenfarbe fasziniert, sie waren von einem wunderschönen kastanienbraun. Doch das auffälligste war seine Iris, diese war von roten Sprenkeln durchzogen.  
,,Oh ja, sehr sogar! Wobei ich selbst leider kein wirkliches Talent dafür besitze‘‘, antwortete Clarice ein wenig reumütig und das Lächeln, dass sie ihm schenkte, ließ ihr Gesicht strahlen. ,,Grämen sie sich nicht! Wir haben alle unsere Stärken und Schwächen und dass ist doch gerade das Faszinierende an jedem Menschen‘‘ , erwiderte Hannibal beschwichtigend. ,,Das ist sehr nett von ihnen, jetzt fühle ich mich gleich viel besser‘‘, entgegnete Clarice herzlich lachend, wobei das Blau ihrer Augen zu leuchten begann.  
Aufgrund der anregenden Unterhaltungen, war allen die vorangeschrittene Zeit entgangen. ,,Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber da ich noch einige Dinge zu erledigen habe und Will meine Mitfahrgelegenheit ist, muss ich mich jetzt leider so langsam verabschieden und ihn ebenso entführen. Ich danke ihnen sehr für ihre Gastfreundschaft, Dr. Lecter.‘‘ Mit diesen Worten reichte Clarice ihm zum Abschied ihre Hand, die Hannibal ergriff, galant ihren Handrücken küsste und mit geschmeidiger Stimme sagte: ,,Es wäre mir eine Ehre, sie und Will zum Essen zu begrüßen. Wäre ihnen der kommende Samstag genehm?‘‘ Clarice nahm die Einladung dankend an. Als sich auch Will von ihm verabschiedet hatte, schloss Hannibal langsam die Tür.  
In der Stille des Raumes, kostete er noch einmal ihren Namen aus. Ihr Duft lag noch immer in der Luft und auf seinen Lippen spürte er den Nachhall ihrer zarten Haut.  
Clarice Starling versprach eine interessante Bekanntschaft zu werden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier sprühen die Funken, meine Jeans hat schon Feuer gefangen.  
> Oh ja, die gute Evian Hautcreme. Und wem kommt der Wein bekannt vor?
> 
> Ich denke auch im Roman ,,Schweigen der Lämmer‘‘, war Hannibal nicht nur von ihrem Äußeren, sondern vor allem von ihrem Feuer und ihrer direkten ehrlichen Art fasziniert.


End file.
